Daring the Sortie
Cahbaetunderattack.jpg|Cahbaet under Attack Insidetrhesewers.jpg|In the Sewers Findingthecamp.jpg|Finding the Camp Hiddenchestdts.jpg|The Hidden Chest with Sharpen Senses Spell Brifhtflames.jpg|First Bright Flame Morebrightflamesdts.jpg|In the Distance Caveentrancedts.jpg|The Cave with Soldiers Back to Main Quest Quest Information |} Description Taranor agreed to help you find the imprisoned Narathzul Arantheal. However, the situation in his city is hopeless; as there is no food and the morale of his soldiers is fairly low. That is why he expects you to join his army first; as he is in desperate need of magic users. Lately, he lost contact with some troops in the woods. The quest to find them seems to be of extreme importance as the lost soldiers were his elite troops. You are to cooperate with Captain Dratis, find the soldiers' whereabouts and deliver Taranor's battle plans. Walkthrough Cahbaet Sewers Follow the Captain as he leads you to the city sewers. He will let you restock in the shops nearby. Once you have entered the sewers, you take the lead and the Captain follows you through the ruins. Follow the main road and you will come across a closed gate. Open it and continue along the main road. Enter a cavernous tunnel and again open a barred gate. Captain Dratis offers to take care of the huge massive gate that blocks your way and starts pulling the handwheel which lowers the gate. To his surprise, there are none of Barateon's soldiers waiting to attack you. However, when you proceed further, a group of the Chancellor's Battlemages appears unexpectedly. Defeat them and loot at least one of them to obtain [[Keys|'Cahbaet Sewer Key']]. The key is necessary to open the door nearby. Use the key to enter Cahbaet Sewers. The area will start changing from caverns to sewers. Up the stairs you will encounter more soldiers. Kill them and loot at least one of them to get another Key. Leave the sewers using the key. Following the Trail *Reach the Campsite As soon as you have left the Sewers, Captain Dratis will mark the position of the lost soldiers on your map (check the location of the green marker) and instructs you that on no account should you get close to Barateon's soldiers as you are not prepared to face them. If you become noticed by the soldiers, the quest will fail. The safest way to reach the lost soldiers campsite is by following the stream of the river which first leads northwards and later eastwards towards the green marker. *The first trail - a notice While approaching the campsite Captain Dratis will talk to you about not finding the soldiers and points to a notice left by the soldiers near the fireplace. Read it. It says: Only stupid people call the Cahbaet Garden Brew by this name. The Captain being from Cahbaet knows the answer to this riddle. He informs you that the answer is 'Ebru Cahbaet' and explains that the soldiers wanted to give them a clue as to where to find them. None of the Chancellor's soldiers would know how people of Cahbaet call this beer. Moreover, the Captain is certain that there must be another clue somewhere nearby. *The second trail - a chest While standing near the fireplace turn to the east and you will notice three Clouded Funnel Caps in front of a huge rock. Behind this rock you will find a hidden chest. Inside the chest there will be another note and a quill. The quill emits a strange magic glow. The correct answer to the task given is : 'Write with the pen 'Ebru Cahbaet' on the note'. Choose this option and the letter begins to shine and you will see a note saying that a '''spell '''has been added to your spellbook. Check your spell list for 'Sharpen Senses' spell. *The third trail - bright flames Use the 'Sharpen Senses ' spell. You will see the track of the soldiers marked by bright flames. Keep using the spell each time it ends. The first flame is to the east. Follow the flames as they lead to the SE and finally SW through a narrow rocky passage. When you reach an open area the flames will point eastwards. Here you should notice a scarecrow. Go straight on (downwards) and the flames will lead you southwards past some crates and a shovel. You will find more flames SW of the nearby beehives. Cross the river and turn SW ( where a fox is walking) and you will see two flames in front of an entrance to a Cave. Enter the cave. Inside you will finally find the missing soldiers led by Lieutenant Trimack. The Sally! *Surprise attack on the enemy troops Lieutenant Trimack will report that he and his soldiers were were left with no choice but to leave the camp. Captain Dratis informs him about the planned sally. He tells you that you will find some soldiers by the gate and near the trebuchets and catapults. He also advices you to avoid getting too close to the enemy camp since you are not strong enough yet. Follow the Lieutenant and participate in his attack on Barateon's soldiers. Once you have successfully defeated the enemy, follow him again as he leads you and the soldiers to Cahbaet gate. Here you stop Barateon's soldiers from launching an attack on Cahbaet by attacking them first. After killing them the quest notice will inform you that the sally was a success. *Report to Taranor Report to Taranor on the successful sally. You will find him in Fortress of Cahbaet. Maps Tips/Notes Following quest A Mad Venture Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests